Skeleton
The is a recurrent enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a human skeleton brought to life as a monster by the fearsome dark power of Count Dracula. General information Risen from their graves, Skeletons now serve under the rule of the Dark Lord and make up the greater part of his army. The basic skeleton may behave in one of two ways: #Paces back and forth, clogging up platforms. #Jumps high (sometimes in erratic patterns) and throws bones. Despite their abilities, Skeletons are usually easy to kill. The bones they throw are presumably from their own rib cages, although they are also known to throw their own heads in some games. Skeletons may come in a variety of colors in some games, whether it is white, blue, green, etc., although this is usually only to denote their power-level. Some varieties of Blue Skeletons, known as Exploding or Bomb Skeletons, have a fuse on top of their heads which will cause them to self-destruct either when the timer runs out, when they get near the player, or when taking damage. The ensuing explosion will destroy the skeleton as well as damage the player. Blue Skeletons in Castlevania Chronicles appear to be made of ice but are otherwise the same as regular skeletons. In The Adventure ReBirth, skeletons tinted blue throw bones while white skeletons don't. Golden Skeletons often display different behaviors than their standard counterparts, making them very deadly in certain games. Red Skeletons are basically just a variant of the standard skeleton, although they are immortal and regenerate a moment after being disabled. They are generally invincible in most games and can only be permanently defeated by special means. Types There are many different types of skeletons throughout the Castlevania series. There are skeletons that carry no weapons and just use their own bones to attack, skeletons carrying a wide range of weaponry, skeletons of various animals, skeletons wielding magic powers, skeletons so widely different from the others that they go in their own category, and the most peculiar: skeletons holding different occupations. Regular skeletons *Gold Skeleton (Golden Bones) *Jack O' Bones (Bone Thrower) *'Skeleton' *Slinger (Skeleton Rib) *Stone Skull *Yorick Armed skeletons *Dead Crusader *Dullahan (Dhuron) *Exploding Skeleton (Bomb Skeleton) *Gold Skeleton *Mace Skeleton *Skelerang (Skeleton Boomerang) *Skeleton Archer (Bone Archer, Skull Archer) *Skeleton Blaze (Blade Soldier, Blaze Master, Blaze Phantom) *Skeleton Flail (Flail Guard) *Skeleton Guardian *Skeleton Gunman (Bone Musket) *Skeleton Soldier (Undead Lord) *Skeleton Spear (Bone Halberd, Spear Skeleton) *Whip Skeleton (Simon Wraith, Whip-Toting Skeleton) Animal skeletons *Fish Head *Flying Skeleton (Flying Bone, Skeleton Bat, Winged Guard, Winged Skeleton) *Panther Skeleton *Skeleton Monkey (Death Swinger) *Skeleton Ape (Ape Skeleton) *Skeleton Spider *Spittle Bone *Were-Panther Skeleton (Wolf Skeleton) Magic skeletons *Astral Fighter (Astral Knight, Astral Warrior) *Bone Liquid *Clear Bone *Electric Skeleton *Ghost *Hanged Bones *Mirage Skeleton *Nova Skeleton (Beam Skeleton) *Phantom *Red Skeleton (Blood Skeleton) *Skeleton Glass *Skeleton Mirror *Storm Skeleton Skeletons with occupations *Gladiator *Kicker Skeleton *Skeleton Athlete (Skeleton Medalist) *Skeleton Breeder *Skeleton Farmer *Skeleton Frisky (Ghost Dancer (skeleton)) *Skull Bartender *Waiter Skeleton Special skeletons *Arthro Skeleton *Bone Ark *Bone Pillar (Bone Head, Bone Tower) *Creaking Skull *Giant Ghost *Giant Skeleton (Paranthropus) *Jp Bonepillar *Larva Skeleton *Skeleton Flower *Skeleton Rider (Skeleton Trooper) *Skeleton Tree *White Dragon (Frost Dragon, Quetzalcoatl, Quezlcoatl, Skeledragon, Thunder Dragon) Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The skeletons from ''Simon's Quest behave very similar to those from the original Castlevania. Those which can throw bones, however, are much more agile and their thrown bones consume into flames for a brief moment once they touch the floor, which is also harmful. ''Simon's Quest'' (LCD watch) They appear behind the player in level one and two. They are destroyed with just one hit and are worth 5 points. Skeletons with shields also appear in this game. ''Simon's Quest'' (LCD handheld) They only appear at night and behind the player. They toss bones in an arcing pattern. They are destroyed with four hits and are worth 20 points. In later stages, they are equipped with a shield. ''Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Skeleton foot soldiers that either rise out from the ground or come from a designated spot in unlimited numbers. They fall apart as they take damage and can continue to pull themselves along the ground and attack without their legs. They are slightly harder to kill at night than they are during the day and are often more plentiful during that time. There are several variations: *White Skeletons run up to the player and attack with bones used as clubs. Some will remain stationary and throw bones at the player from a distance. *Exploding Skeletons have a fuse on top of their heads which will cause them to explode either after a short period of time, when they get near the player, or when being damaged. This destroys themselves and damages the player as well. *Red Skeletons will reassemble a short time after being destroyed. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The basic Skeletons are armed with a bone that they use for clubbing. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Skeletons are armed with a light club. Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade Regular skeletons armed with only their own bones are first encountered in the dungeons of the Underground stage. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth There are two types of regular skeletons: White Skeletons, who pace back and forth, and Blue Skeletons, which also toss bones. Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Trevor battles hordes of Skeletons in several scenes in the first ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula. They come from the ground in buildings and in open fields. Trevor is able to dispatch them by energizing his whip and releasing a wave of energy from it. Some skeletons drop items upon destruction. A particularly small Comical Skeleton that can't be taken seriously is also fought occasionally in the first two Pachislot Akumajō Dracula games. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Skeletons are minor enemies and act normally. The Skeleton is also a playable character in multiplayer only. It has a halo over its head. Unlike the five playable characters, it cannot be selected (and there are no alternate palettes for it). It can only be played by someone when they die, and it is weak. The Skeleton has infinite lives, but every time it is killed 3 minutes are lost from the timer. The Skeleton also does get the bonuses from the gold boss chest when the boss is defeated. The player can be restored by another player who has a Water of Life. Other appearances Captain N: The Game Master A skeleton appears in the episode "''The Most Dangerous Game Master", where in one scene Simon opens a door and a skeleton pops out and tries to attack him, although Simon is faster and manages to close the door in time. Another skeleton appears in the episode "Mr. & Mrs. Mother Brain", where it was called "Mr. Bone". In one scene, the skeleton is shooting fireballs at Kevin, but Kevin tells Duke to "get the bone", and Duke bites its leg which made it disappear. Enemy Data Item Data See also *Skeleton (undead) at Wikipedia References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/game/930294.html Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary] by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/game/930294.html Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ] by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Esqueleto Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Arcade Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Boku Dracula-kun Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:LCD Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Enemies Category:Pachinko Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Watch Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Wai Wai World Enemies